csi miami in high school includes character guide
by roseyy-claudia
Summary: im not good at sumaries but tell us your ideas by reviewing. thanks roseyy-claudia
1. Chapter 1

roseyy-claudia's fanfiction character guide

We own: Brody Santiago, Allana Rene, Kacey Taylor and Lucas Richardson

WE DO NOT OWN:  
CSI characters: Ryan Wolfe, Greg Sanders, Maxine Valera, Eric Delco, Danny Messer

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

name: Brody Santiago gender: Female year group: 11 Age:16 Date of Birth: 6/10/1993 Hair colour: blonde eye colour: blue height: medium Strengths:languages, bubbly, loud weaknesses: big mouthed, sometimes bitchy family background: dad in jail, lives with grandparents, mum left when she was small, not a lot of money

name: ryan wolfe gender: male year group: 11 age: 16 date of birth: 25/08/1994 hair colour: brown eye colour: hazel height: medium/tall strengths: good at sports, clever weaknesses: always gets into trouble family background: rich, but doesnt make a big deal about it, big loving family

name: greg sanders gender: male year group: 12 age: 16 date of birth: 24/07/1993 hair colour: dirty blonde eye colour: hazel height: tall strengths: funny, clever, friendly weaknesses: he takes jokes too far, gets into trouble sometimes family background: norweigan

name: Maxine Valera gender: female year group: 11 age: 15 date of birth:  
hair colour: brown eye colour: height: short strengths: clever , bubbly person , confident weaknesses: doesn't pay attention , quite bitchy family background: rich , tries to make people jealous of all her money

name: Eric Delko gender:male year group:12 age:17 date of birth:02/04/92 hair color:dark brown eye color:brown height:tall strenghs:clever , athletic ,  
weaknesses:sometimes be arrogant family background:immigrated from cuba , one sister , not very rich

name: Allana Rene gender:female year group:11 age:15 date of birth:01/03/1994 hair color:dark brown with purple tips eye color:brown height:tall strengths: clever , artistic , ambitious weaknesses: shy , sometimes clumsy family background: wealthy but not as some of the E.G Ryan Wolfe , close too her sister

name: Danny Messer gender: male year group:12 age:17 date of birth:24/07/92 hair colour:dirty blonde eye colour:blue height:medium/tall strengths: clever , good at baseball weaknesses:gets family issues easily family background:italian , older brother in jail

name: Kacey Taylor gender: female year group: 11 age: 15 date of birth: 13/03/1994 hair colour: dirty blonde eye colour: brown height: short strengths: funny , athletic weaknesses: can be hyporcrytical , big headed , likes to talk about herself family background: quite wealthy but not as much as the others E.G Ryan Wolfe , immigrated from the U.K

name: Lucas Richardson gender: male year group: 12 age: 16 date of birth: 07/11/1993 hair colour:brown eye colour:hazel height:medium strengths:funny , clever , good at soacer weaknesses: can be arrogant , annoying , hyporcrytical family background:italian , rich loads of money but none of the other people know that he has got loads of money 


	2. Chapter 2:one good school day

chapter one: one good school day!

Brody awoke for the second day this week with a THUD! her grandad had been secretly abusing her grandmother (i guess it isnt so secret now) when he would finish hurting her he would stroll into my room and say if you tell anyone about this I will hurt you instead of her. I guess that would be better were she a old fragile lady when im only sixteen afterall. I was scared but no one could know about my family , plus after they find out about my family I will have or dirty looks from everyone they will treat me as if I don't why no one can know.

Ryan on the otherhand woke up to the alarm clock that he would call his mom '' come on Ryan hurry up you've only got half an hour left before the limo come to pick you up and take you to school'' Ryans' mom said in a rush-rush voice '' why a limo can't I catch a bus instead?'' Ryan questioned '' I don't know what goes through your mind Ryan we've got all this money,you could have a limo everyday but what do you want instead to go on a stinky bus!''Ryans' mom said in a weird/angry way he seemed confused after she left.

Brody was about to leave for School when her grandad grabbed her by her wrist and said say goodbye to your grandmother ''OWWW! your hurting me'' brody said sadly '' GO And say goodbye to grandmother(he losened the grip)''her grandad replied I walked in to my grandmother '' bye gran'' I said '' bye sweetie have a good day in school''Gran replied before i left i grabbed a jacket to cover the bruise I left quickly when i got on the bus my heart was racing. first i was given stares(Which is normal) but a nice boy called Ryan Wolfe offered me their empty seat next to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In school ----------

Oh My God i thought after i got off the bus Ryan is so cute :)

wow! i think Brody is so cute Ryan thought :)

turns out they had loads off the classes together.

At first i was kind of nervous being here because all the people seemed so rich but not one of Ryans' friends his name is Eric Delko hes from cuba and lets just say his family haven't got a lot of luck or money lately.  
Another one of his friends are Maxine Valera she is really nice when you actually get to talk to her one thing i know for a definate about her is that she can be quite bitchy but so can i ,i suppose.  
Another one of his friends are Greg Sanders nice guy quite funny Really clever I think his brain is like the same size as Earth i've also been thinking of setting him up with my friend Allana.  
the last of his group of Friends are Danny Messer really nice very sweet but people sometimes look down at him because they got more than him and with a brother in jail kinda made his school life another reason why no one can know about my dad,one think i am scared of is if one of the tanglewood boys come after me for answers.  
well seems like thats all of Ryans'friends

and then after Ryan took me to meet his friends it took him to meet mine

well first we got Allana Rene she has recently bleached and dyed the tips of her hair i think its awesome shes super clever shes very ambitious and pretty.  
Next we got Kacey Taylor she is really friendly when she wants something other times shes just friendly which i suppose is good anyhow she is clever but she has her downfalls such as she always got to be right she bosses some of us round like were robots but she is pretty.  
And lastly Lucas Richardson he's my ex we stay quite close after the break up hes clever but his downfall is he can be arogant but im glad me and him are still friends'

''and their you go Ryan the my friends what do you think?'' i asked

''they seem really great. so what do you think of mine?'' he replied

''There really nice , nicer then i thought'' i replied

''so tell me something about yourself'' Ryan asked

''urmm not alot really i live with my mom and dad and just met some really nice people yourself'' i answered

'' well i also live with my parents up in the rich side of town. look sorry about this i got to go home and do some homework but maybe we could meet up later?'' Ryan asked

''urmm sure you could come pick me up?'' i asked

'' yeh sure do you want me to beep the horn or go to the door'' he asked

'' beep the horn i will see you later'' i said Kacey had overheard mine and Ryans' conversation

'' why did u tell him you live with your parents when you dont?'' kacey asked

'' he doesn't need to get involved in my family drama look i got to go i'll see ya'' i replied ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3:a bad week

Chap 3: the day from hell

Still dont own any of the csis' or tanglewood but do own Brody,Allana,Kacey and the teachers.

''you wanted to see me'' i said ''Yes ,yes now sit so i hear that you are living with your grandparents'' he said ''what does it got to do with you?'' i asked '' alot actually you should of told us''he replied sincerly '' what so you want me to say well my mom she left me and my dad when i was 2 and now hes in jail so i've to live with my grandparents''i said agressively ''whys is your father in jail?''he asked enquisitvley '' he was involved with the Tanglewood boys oh and he himself is a Tanglewood''  
''you may leave''he said sharply ''awesome'' I replied slightly sarcastically.

when I was walking back to my seat Danny was staring at me I tried to ignore the stares but i couldn't so i picked up my bag and ran.

KNOCK KNOCK! I knocked on the door to my neighbors Sonny answered and gave me his signiture wink i mimicked him back ''come on in'' he said with a thick italian accent ''they all know''i said on the verge of tears After explaining the situation to Sonny he made me realise that i shouldn't care what the people at school think if they were truely my friends they'd stick by me right?

I left his house on a rush back to school.

-  
BACK AT SCHOOL:

Allana was speaking to Kacey

What do we do? Allana said I don't know maybe stay away from her untill it all dies down for abit Kacey replied

Hey sorry i just walked out like that I said

Instead of replying they both walked away from me

hey I heard from behind it was Danny

Hi i replied

You should of told me about your have a lot more in common then you think he said with his signiture smirk

maybe your right i smiled back

Ryans POV

After witnessing Brody and Danny all smiles and smirks i couldnt help but feel a rush of jeolousy.

I explained how i felt to Eric he said that i should just tell her how i feel maybe me and her could work it out

I looked everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be seen so i decided to go over hers'

A FEW HOURS LATER-

knock knock

''Ryan hey'' Brody said said hesitantly

Brody can i come in?'' i asked

sure um sorry about the mess'' Brody said

No worries'' Ryan said

So what is it you exactly wanted to talk about?'' Brody asked

us'' Ryan replied

what about us is the to talk about Ry'' Brody replied quite quesionative

Dont play dumb with me'' He replied

Their is nothing to talk about so do me a favor and leave'' Brody said nearly shouting

After Ryan left my whole world felt like it was crashing down.  
Brody screamed and screamed in fustration she packed up a bag and left,Brody got to around the corner and realised she had no money so she just turned around and went to speak to Eric

-  
KNOCK KNOCK!

''hang on'' Brody heard Eric shout

What are you doing here?''Eric asked ''Do you know where Danny lives?''Brody replied ''well you just go through friends dont ya first Ryan now Danny whos next Greg?''Eric said '' just tell me his adress please''Brody said pleadingly ''he lives in 1 balbao avenue''Eric replied ''thats weird its by me anyway thanks''Brody said quickly

Half hour later

KNOCK KNOCK

Eric man hurry up were missing the party and we gotta pick Danny up and he lives on the other side of town''Ryan shouted through Erics' letter box

Im here now lets get the party started ''Eric said wildly

Brody i can't just go and tell you when the next tanglewood meeting is''Danny said ''Why?''Brody replied inquisitivley ''well for a start its for boys and you dont look like a boy or a man for that matter'' Danny said smugly

Brody pushed Danny down onto his bed and sat on his lap ''Please Danny I just need answers''Brody said ''find go to Yankee stadium tomorow night they should be in the parking lot''Danny said ''Thanks Dan''Brody said whilst smilling angelically

neither of them knew it was happening till it happened and they couldnt stop the lips from touching any longer before they knew it they were making out on Dannys bed

''you bitch'' Ryan said sharply

Danny and Brody pulled apart

Ive got to go''Brody said

What you just gonna leave when the going get tough!''Ryan shouted

Ryan man calm down''Danny said

Don't tell me to calm down Danny i thought you were my friend and i catch you doing this''Ryan said

You too werent even together and your yelling at me''Danny replied

i will be in the car waiting for you so then we can go to the party'' Ryan said moodily

Im sorry,you got a party to go to I will leave so you can get ready''Brody said Brody wait thought you were invited''Danny asked I am but im not in the partying mood I will see you Danny''Brody said Wait do you maybe wanna go out sometime?''Danny asked sure ill see you monday in Italian class maybe''Brody said

''I can't believe they were making out''Eric said shocked ''You guys ready to party'' they heard Danny say as he entered the range rover ''You know we are'' Eric said -  
THE NEXT DAY

Sweetie thought i would warn you now that your grandad is back next weekend''Brodys' grandmother told her Oka I will be out for a while today so dont wait up''Brody replied

Brody was ready by 3pm and decided to travel to the Bronx jail and crack the first of the duties today

Daddy''Brody said once she saw his face ''Brody didn't expect to see you here''Her dad said ''Well i missed ya and papa Grandma isnt doing so well and grandad will be back in the country next weekend and he will just make things worse''Brody said quickly ''Dear im sure it will all be okay''Her dad replied nicely

After a couple of hours of pleasant conversation between Brody and her Dad she had to leave to crack her last duty of the day so they said the goodbyes

Brody waiting in the parking lot of the stadium out of site till what seemed to be them all appeared

Can i talk to you guys?''Brody asked ''Who the fuck are you?''the first man asked asked ''Im Brody Santiago im Rio Santiagos'daughter i need answers''Brody said ''answers on what?''he asked her ''everything like why my mom left''Brody replied ''Your pappa told you she left he smirked''He answered again

Before Brody had time a car pulled up

Who their hell is she'' A thick italian man asked ''Brody sanitago''Brody said as she turned around shocked at who she saw '' well your a Santiago i thought Rio and that brawd only had boys''Louie Messer said ''Brody can i talk to you in private a sec''Danny said ''sure''Brody replied

once they were in a secluded part where no one could hear them

''So your a tanglewood too huh?''Brody said loudly ''I wanted to tell you the truth''Danny said quieter ''Their truth about what?''Brody asked ''Everthing Louie told me about what happened to your mom''Danny replied ''what happened to her then Messer if your so smart''Brody said harshly ''your dad killed her because she cheated on him he buried her in Yankee stadium''Danny said ''Your lying''Brody said sadly ''I swear im not lying to you i promise you im not come on let me take you home''Danny said nicely ''No i can walk go back to them they need you to plot more deals probably''Brody said

Before Danny could reply she was gone.

-  
MONDAY

Brody arrived at school at exactly 8:05 she felt like everyone could see their nervousness in her. Brody had Italian first she was sat in her seat and about 10 minutes into the lesson Danny walked in late and sadly for Brody the was an empty seat next to her where Allana had moved from so Danny sat the.

''Come on Brod you got to talk to me at some point''Danny said samugly

''Why I just wanna forget what you told me okay my mom is dead okay i get it now and i dont give a crap''Brody said nearly shouting Danny decided to kiss her to shut her up but when he did she started to kiss him back.

''Santiago and Messer detention after school room 109'' the teacher shouted to them

when they broke apart they both had matching grins on the faces

It was half way through the day at lunch Brody had been walking around aimlessely when Danny shouted to her to join him and his friends but she last the day ended afer being a complete drag


End file.
